bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Forum:I. Daitenshi nagygyűlés
Kohrihebi no Su, Tanácsterem center Nosztalgikus izgatottság kerít hatalmába, ahogy határozott, hosszúra nyújtott lépésekkel megközelítem a Fészek tanácstermének ajtaját. Valami megfoghatatlan borzongás fut végig a gerincem vonalán, mintha ismét újonc kapitányként állnék az 1. osztag nagyterme előtt, várva a bebocsájtást. Azóta természetesen eltelt pár év, a kapitányi haori helyett most a Daitenshi világoskék szövete borítja vállaimat. Rengeteg fejlődésen, s nem kevesebb veszélyen estünk túl ahhoz, hogy ma itt lehessünk. A szervezet virágzik, erősebbek vagyunk, mint korábban bármikor! Némileg mégis keserűséget érzek, sajnálom, miszerint az egykori alapítóatyák közül egyedül Én láthatom mivé nőtte ki magát szövetségünk. Elvesztésük fájó pont, mindazonáltal nem engedhetem meg magamnak a minduntalan visszatekintést, előre kell néznem, ezt követeli meg mind az Arkangyal, mind pedig a saját érdekem. Könnyed mozdulattal lököm be a márványból faragott nyílászárót, aminek hatására a benti duruzsolás észrevehetően elhalkul. Az utasításnak megfelelően mindhárom szakasz teljes létszámmal képviselteti magát, csupán mi hárman, a parancsnokok hiányoztunk eddig. - Üdvözlet, foglaljanak helyet! - intek invitálóan a kerekasztal felé, aminek középső, a bejárattal szemben elhelyezkedő székét el is foglalom. - Az első eligazítás ezennel kezdetét veszi! Felkiáltásomat követően elhallgatok, jelentőségteljes pillantással illetem vezetőtársaimat, remélhetőleg valamelyikük rögtön magához ragadja a szót, s megosztja a többséggel is az eddig begyűjtött információkat. A mellkasomban éledő elégedettség még a finoman pulzáló ékkő melegségét is elnyomja, végre véget ért az idegőrlő várakozás, ismételten a tetteké lesz a főszerep! Kedvemre való felállás! Miután beléptem az új Fészek kapuján, levettem a fejemről a homlokomat elfedő pántot. Itt benn nem volt rá szükségem, mindenki tisztában van vele, hogy mi is foglal helyet a hajam takarásában és egyébként sem volt rá okom, hogy elrejtsem. Izgalmamban kissé libabőrös lettem, ahogy a tanácsterem felé közeledtem, reményeim szerint a hosszú és fáradságos munkánk végre meghozza a gyümölcsét és képesek leszünk kezdeni valamit a kialakult helyzettel, azaz meg tudjuk szüntetni a fenyegetést, ami a fejünk felett lebeg egyelőre szerencsére viszonylag tétlenül. Yuu-chan nyomában beléptem én is. Mostanában folyton lesütöm a szemem, ha rápillantok, nem tudom feledni azt, ami a 12. osztagban történt. Persze, hogy is tudnám, ha akarnám, se tudnám megtenni. Ilyenkor átok a memóriám... Most viszont áldás is egyben, enélkül még mindig a sötétben tapogatóznánk talán. A vaizard szavai után úgy éreztem minden tekintet rám összpontosul, én pedig viszonoztam ezeket a pillantásokat, jelentőségteljesen és komolyan. Sokan voltunk, egy tucat lény mindenféle fajból, sokan ismeretlenek, de azért jó páran több, mint ismerősek. Csapatom tagjaira pillantottam rá utoljára, kíváncsi voltam, Shouko-chan zörgése az édességeivel kit zavar és kit nem. Jómagam a szokásos nasimból helyeztem egyet az ajkaim közé, mielőtt végül megköszörültem a torkomat és megszólaltam. - Bár az előző Fészket ért támadásban a könyvtárunk nagy része odalett, sikerült megmenteni néhány ősi tekercs tartalmát. Fizikai valójában, vagy máshogy - mutattam a halántékomra az utóbbi szó jelentését hangsúlyozva - Sok hasztalan keresés után néhány napja aztán rábukkantunk egy említésre az Ősök könyvtáráról, ahol ezeknek a különös és hatalmas lényeknek a tudását megörökíthették az utókornak. Reményeink szerint - ejtettem el az információmorzsát a kutatásban nekem nagy segítséget nyújtó Shouko-chanra és Himeko-chanra pillantva újfent, aztán Yuke-chanra néztem, mintegy átadva neki a szót. Ha nem tévedek, ők talán már fel is derítették az épület hollétét. Tamachi Yukezo: 'Sötét erdők, baljóslatú árnyékok. Mindezek csak a kezdet, amin keresztül én futottam ahhoz, hogy eltűnjek az Ősök könyvtárától, hiszen nem kevés védelemmel sajnos el is látták. Látnom kellett még egyszer, mielőtt még beszélek róla a tenshi-knek. Kazuho Kira tenshi jött velem személyesen a felderítő útra, mikor először pillantottuk a robusztus falakat. Nem ismerhetik ki, hogy ki vagyok, és milyen képességeim vannak. Ha van ura az épületnek, akkor egyelőre tudjon csak annyit, hogy valószínűleg egy shinigami kószált közöttük, és igazán gyors. Számítani fognak a támadásunkra, csak én éppen ezt akartam elérni. Amikor már végképp leráztam az ellenem irányított akármiket, Paragonnal eltűntem. Lihegve jelentem meg Yuu és Hitomi előtt, bár még így is percre pontosan. Nem kések. Az én szótáramban, ha valaki késik, megöli egy társát. Felvihogok, majd rendezem külsőm, és a kalapomat is a fejemre teszem. A világoskék uniformis rajtam volt, de alatta öltönyt viseltem, ahogyan azt szoktam, csak a Youkai színeit és mintáit viseltem. Kalapom is kék és szürke színekkel volt ellátva. Mosolyom nem volt leszegett, bármennyire is én tudtam jelenleg a legjobban, hogy mekkora veszélyre vállalkoztunk. Mikor leértünk, és beléptünk a teremben, kissé komolyabbá vált az arcom, majd jómagam is szótlanul, leültem a helyemre. Hitomi beszélt a vezetőnk után közvetlen, és mindkettejük szavai után sötéten kellett pillantanom magam után. Hitomi memóriája híresen jó,és képességei is fajának büszkesége, bármikor rábíznám az életem ezen szakaszát, de továbbra is úgy tartom, hogy a tenshi-jei még nem készültek fel egy efféle megütközésre. - 'Úgy vélem, hogy ez lesz eddigi életetek leginkább megpróbáltató küldetése. Jómagam, és Kazuho Kira tenshi társunk láttuk mindazt, ami várni fog ránk. Egy falon át kell behatolni, méghozzá titokban. Ha észreveszik a Daitenshi-t, esély sem lesz a bejutásra. Három különböző helyen fogunk behatolni, és ahogy az épületet megnézzük, északon a Saizensen, délen a Kouen, és mi a Youkai vállaljuk a keleti bejáratot, de ez csupán egy javaslat. Mi és Soul Society között, csupán annyi az, amennyi különbözik, hogy én úgy gondolom, a bejutáshoz nem kell meghalnia senkinek. Titokban fog történni. Jómagam vállalom azt, hogy észrevegyenek, rám számítanak- 'Fejeztem be a mondandómat, majd még hozzászúrtam egy dolgot -' A védelmük lenyűgözött engem. Másodpercek alatt észrevettek, és százak jöttek megölni. Erre készüljetek- 'mondom halkan, kezemben egy bábu jelent meg, Hitomi-ról, egy cuki kis plüssszerűség, majd letettem az asztalra, és pár másodperc múlva árnyékok léptek elő és tépték cafatokra, majd az egész eltűnt, én meg csak csíntalanul kacsintottam a daitenshi-re. Már most jól szórakozok, talán sokan meg fognak halni! 'Nara Shizune: Már vártam ama pillanatot, hogy egyszer félhivatalos ütemben, titkon végre összegyűljön a Daitenshi szervezet legjava. Egy bizonyos ideje érdeklődést tudok mutatni afféle, hogy megismerjem mindazokat, kik a tanulás és irányítás ösvényére léptek. Ösvény, minő magasztos megfogalmazásokban gondolkodok jelenleg, amikor sürget az idő. Már jól meg kellett tanulnom, hogy az idő egy igen fontos eleme az életnek. Számtalan alkalomkor megtapasztalhattam, hogy akinek van ideje, az értékkel bír. Szürke gondolatfoszlányok kissé másfelé terelődnek, amikor beteszem lábam a tanácsterembe s Yuu-val találom szembe magamat. Ha nagyon koncentrálnék, még mindig megérezhetném azt a rúgást, amit kiszabadításakor szenvedtem el a Nibantai hadnagyától. De nem vagyok bosszús, azóta rengeteg fordulat ment végbe. Mint például az is, hogy a Daitenshi s jó magam kapcsolata kissé elhalványodott. Az a parányi közös múlt jól megszaggatott, de mostanra már inkább tudomást sem veszek erről a "kis" atrocitásról. Bemászok a sajátjaim közébe, lehetőleg hátrébb, hogy csendben (közömbösen) szemléljem a gyűlést. Érdekesen pillantok Hitomi-ra, majdan keserű mosoly pillanatnyi áthaladása lesz látható arcomon Yukezo alakítására. Szánalmasan szokásos szurkálódás mindez, aminek nem igazán lehet jelentősége. Habár az eddig elmesélt történtek, valamint az Andokban érzett küldetés óta kezd olyan érzésem támadni, hogy jelenlétem jelentősége lassacskán kettőről a nullára esik vissza. Egyszerűen a fontosabb feladatokból egyre jobban kiesek, nem beszélve a Yukezo és köztem levő ellentétekről. Nem igazán tudom ,hogy miképpen kellene ezen túltennem magam, de majd csak egyszer megtalálom a módját. Nem sajnálom a fejlődést társaimtól; vagy fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy akár örülhetek is sikereiknek? Sóhajtok egy nagyot. - Tehát, ha van nyugati bejárat, mert ezt ugyebár nem említetted meg... akkor egymagad mennél oda elterelő hadművelet gyanánt? - Őrültségnek tartanám, ha nem ismerném a képességeit. De nem lehetek biztos abban, hogy erre célzott. Ez csupán egy tipp, aminek hangot adtam az imént. Kazuho Kira: Lassan idejét sem tudom már, mikor voltam Soul Society közelében. Talán, mások számára, ez nem is lett volna érdekes, nekem viszont, jelzésértékkel bírt ez az időszak. Jelezte, hogy egyre közelebb jutok ahhoz a célhoz, mely születésem óta lebeg előttem. A Daitenshi pedig, egyelőre úgy tűnt számít a képességeimre. Roppant méretű falak álltak az utunkba, s olyan erő uralkodott a helyen, melyhez foghatót még nem tapasztaltam. Pedig, idejövetelem óta, megtapasztaltam egyet s mást, mely persze csupán töredéke lehet annak, amit vezetőink ismernek. A tanácsteremben vártam a többieket. Géptestemet, csupán a szervezet kék haorija fedte. Még mindig furcsa volt a helyzetem, de nem bánkódtam rajta, s igyekeztem minél többet kihozni a dologból. Daybreak összeszerelése volt, ezen törekvéseim első jele. A fémfarkas persze most is, velem együtt, a tanácsterem egy eldugottabb zugán, ugyanakkor közel a Youkai tagjaihoz. Nesztelenül ült mellettem felderítőm, mégis, mikor a három daitenshi belépett, szinte a koponyámban éreztem Katsu motorjának duruzsolását. Levettem a kötést a műszememről, mire az vöröslőn felvillant. Érdeklődve hallgattam Hitomi és Yukezo szavait, majd hátradőltem. Nem lepett meg Shizune kérdése, s jogos is volt a felvetése, így jobbnak láttam nem beleszólni a dologba. Csupán gondolatban pörgettem végig oda-vissza a tervet. '- A lehetséges ellenállást likvidáljuk, vagy kerüljük el? Ha életben maradnak, később még problémánk származhat a dologból. De ha megöljük őket, - ha van a helynek valamiféle ura - akkor feltűnhet a jelenlétünk. -' Érdeklődök az akció részleteit illetően. Esetemben, ez az aprónak tűnő információ, gyakorlatilag az egész küldetés helyzetét változtathatja meg. Na, hát ez van. Valamiféle murira csődítettek a csűrbe. Pont annyit tudtam róla. Úgy ám! Semmit. Telis találat! Giga strike! Beztos lesz nasi, csibepopi, meg plusz tizennyolcas filmvetítés. Fene se tudja. Belibbentem a bálba, aztán ledobbantottam valamelyik gyorsba kiciccentett széket. Enyimé lesz. Nem adom. Válasszanak másikat, én azon maradok. Szétdobom rajta a virgácsaim és malmozom. Izgi cucc plafont vizslatni. Bekómálok a feszkótól. Akkora nyüzsi van, követni se bírom a döglést. Pöppernyák! Végig ez lesz, tökön bököm Ji'pót fogpiszkával. Csekkoltam ám, itten eszi a végelgyengülés. Vigyorikszal a pofazacsin várom terembe csorogjon. Nem teszi korpára, amit kap...csak úgy utód szeretetből leamortizálom. Nagyobb dorbézolásnak ígérkezik. Ebben a mise némulásban légy se zümmög. '- Szasz, öreg! Hogy ityeg a fityegő? Prosztata gond egy szál se?' - Csapatok le üdvözlégy máresz tüdő dobbantást. Kijárt a cucc. Ezeregy éjszaka óta nem kapattam lencsevégre. El ne kanászodjon nekem. Formában kell tartani. Addig se toltam rúdit boxerba. Kissé para. Néhány pislantás és nesze neked! Egy négyzetméterre jutó fejesek száma brutilapun meghaladja az önbecsülés befogató hányadot. Öcsím! Ez aztán nem babapiskóta. Azt se csurrantom minek. Lecsippantottam méretes feneket kerítünk Jennifer Lopez-nek. Ezen felül, milyen fitness edzés van kilátásban? Passziánsz. Kukkert se értek, mi a zizzenetről trécselünk. Rohamozunk. Aztán még se, mert elterelünk! Hoppá-hoppá! Még se! Ügynök fószer csali kukacozik. Nekem nyóc. Teszem a bólogató kuttyert. Van benne spiritusz elismeréssel lököm az áldásokat. Pont tuti ez a menü. Jól darálja a gépzsírt! Rá szavazok! Már emelném a csülköm. Tapsot! Azt-azt! Utána bekattan ez nem pálya. Cink lenne úgy lekoccanni, azt se tudom, milyen színű zománcot koptatok... '- Ühüm...Túlképpen, akkor mi a szitu? -' Sasolok körbe a négyes oszlopon. Cuppantom a pofijukat! Szuszpenzor így ellefetyelnek a témáról. Lájkolom! Nyomatják ezerrel! Bírom ezt a tempót. Felpattanáskor lecsusszantam. Pontosabban bele se trafáltam a peronba, de segáz. Fellőhetik a csatlakozó dugaszt. '- Benyomulunk északról és henteljük...a...milyen őssejtet?' Kurai Szadame: Első alkalom, amikor egyszerre láthatja a szervezet minden tagját, és véleménye szerint, a gyűléseket leszámítva, más alkalom nem is lesz. Nem is érzi szükségét ennek, mivel más területen van, mint néhány más tag, így az ismerkedés tökéletesen lényegtelen. Mindenki teszi a dolgát, ennyi az egész. Habár azt meg kell jegyeznie, hogy az uniformisa, amit kénytelen viselni, nos, nem annyira nyerte el a tetszését. Bár mit várhat el attól, aki háttal ülve várja a társaságot, csak remélni meri, hogy most nem fog így cselekedni Mr. Sierashi. Habár, ha ez egy eligazítás lesz, akkor Mr. Sierashi még nem lesz ott. Nos, akkor csak abban reménykedik Szadame, hogy nem háttal fog belépni. Megérkezve a gyűlés helyszínéül szolgáló terembe, találomra választ egy széket, és helyet foglal, várva a gyűlés kezdetét. S mikor megérkezik Mr. Sierashi, két másik személy társaságában, mint jó katona, állva, kihúzva köszöni a parancsnokot, és csak utána ül le, amikor arra engedélyt kapott. Jobbját felteszi a szék karfájára, hüvelykujját az álla alá helyezi, mutató és középsővel pedig megtámasztja a fejét. Így hallgatja a beszámolókat. Hozzá ugyan nem szól, hiába van tisztában a helyzettel, legalábbis részben, mivel újonc nem is sok joga van hozzá. S’ legalább annak örülhet, hogy Mr. Sierashi helyesen ül, és Kalamona kisasszony is rendesen fel van öltözve. Masachika Ryouji: Unott arccal sétált végig a folyosókon, hogy elérje a tanácstermet, ahová gyűlést rendelt a nagyfőnök. A Fészek megújulása, habár látta már korábban, még mindig furcsa zavart keltett benne, a régit sem sikerült megszoknia, és valójában egy eltévedt kidouval a felét majdhogynem ő rombolta le. Még mindig nem sikerült rájönnie, hogy csinálta... De most újra itt van, hosszú hónapok munkája árán összefoltozott büszkeséggel, hogy megmutassa, nem csak lerombolni képes dolgokat! Legalábbis nem a saját bandája felől, ha az ellenség dolgait kell rombolni, abban egész jó. Valamennyire már azt is sikerült megemésztenie, tulajdon fia a tudta nélkül szintén Sierashihoz került, úgyhogy meg sem lepte a viharos üdvözlés. Na amit mondott, az már igen. '- Hogy beszélsz apáddal kölök? Pofa becsuk, és leülsz a fenekedre, az úgyis jól csinálod!' - simogatta meg egyetlen fia fejét atyai tockossal az üdvözlet viszonzásaképp, ha már így játszunk. Neveletlen kölyke, hát Kyou nem tanítja tiszteletre? Egyébként is, Ryouji nem jó példa, nem őt kéne követnie, hanem nagyfatert, csak kevésbé zsémbesen. Akkor lett is volna a kölyökből valami. Ő is letette magát az egyik székre Ryuu mellé, hogy meg tudja nevelni, ha kell, mert kész örömmel megtette volna, de inkább a belépő hármasra figyelt, nehogy lemaradjon. Nagyjából ő is tisztában volt azzal, miről karattyol a három grácia, hülyeséget egyébként sem kérdezett volna, nem égeti magát. Édes fia úgyis megteszi még helyette is, neki elég hentelni mennek valahova valamikor. '- Neveletlen kölke, mit mondtam a pofacsukásról? Hozzak lakatot?' - osztott le újabb apai tockost, csak hogy aztán közelebb hajoljon. '- Apád büszke rád fiam, nem nekem kell feltenni a hülye kérdéseket' - veregette meg elismerően Ryuu hátát azért, ne fájjon annyira az atyai fenyítés, hiába volt finom, mert verni a kölyköt nem poén. '- Én egyébként azt ajánlom, nyírjuk ki, ami elénk jön, mert... a neved nem tudom bocsesz, de jól mondja, abból csak gond van, ha bújócskázunk, és esetleg észrevesznek, akkor inkább legyen nálunk az előny, hogy meglepjük őket' - említette meg mintegy mellékesen saját javaslatát, csak hogy ő is hozzászóljon a témához az elkésett gyereknevelésen kívül. Most már mindegy, egyel több lesújtó pillantás a nagyfőnöktől nem sokat számít. Masamune Raiden: Maga a ceremónia jól ismert, az emberek mások. Tetszett számra az új környezet. Minden modern a fények hidegek, de a légkör bensőségesebb. Még ha minden nem is tökéletes, akkor is sokkal jobban érezte magát mint anno a kapitányi gyüliken. Az olyan volt mintha eligazításra menne, valami különösen szigorú vizsgáló bizottság elé, minden egyes alkalommal, de itt olyan mint valami szekta, aminek beavatott tagja. A téma is kicsit megerősítette őt ebben az érzetében. Mikor megérkeztek a tagok diszkréten üdvözölte őket. Shizune mellé tendált be. Pár emberrel még nem találkozott eddig, Kira, Ryuutarou is ismeretlen volt számára. Shizunének meg most valószínűleg kis meglepit okoz azzal, hogy ő is itt van. Keresztlánya nagy eséllyel semmit sem tud még arról, hogy csatlakozott a Daitenshibe. Meg is borzolta barátságosan a "kislány" buksiját. Számára akármilyen nagy lesz, akkor is pici lánykaként marad meg az emlékezetében. Remélte ettől majd kicsit jobb kedvre derül.Majd bejöttek az arkangyalok. Már is a lényegre tértek. Hát igen, sokuknak szüksége volt az információkra. Ám a maga részéről elhamarkodottnak látta az akciót. '- Én személy szerint úgy vélem, hogy egy ilyen volumenű támadáshoz, a külső megfigyelés nem elégséges. Belül bármi várhat ránk. Kellene legalább egy hozzávetőleges belső rajz, ami alapján a további teendők megszervezésre kerülhetnek. Ha megosztanak minket, akkor felesleges áldozatok lesznek. Szerintem további kutatásokra és, vagy meg figyelésekre lenne szükség. Az hogy honnan ki támad, még édes kevés egy ilyen ősi terület megtámadáshoz.'- fejtette ki meglátásait Raiden, majd szusszant egy kicsit és Yuura nézett. A férfi biztosan nem veszi rossz néven óvatosságát. Ismeri már annyira, hogy tudja, Ő sem akar veszteségeket. '- Másrészről, pontosabban meg kellene határozni, hogy mit is akarunk elvinni onnan, hiszen akkor minimalizálni lehet a kockázati tényezőket. S úgy tudom Tamachi- san s jómagam, még egyéb célokkal is mennénk. Ezt sem ártana jobban kidolgozni.-' teszi hozzá még ezeket a gondolatokat Raiden, majd figyelmesen tovább nézelődik a társaságon. Várja az események további alakulását, és azt, miképpen reagálnak majd. Hiszen így talán elodázódna a támadás, amit biztos senki nem akar, de még is türelmesnek kell lenni. Örök lecke, és nehéz megtanulni, erre próbálta felhívni a többiek figyelmét. Az utóbbi időben sokat segítettem Sacchinnak visszaszerezni az elveszett könyvekben rejlő tudást. Ezt főleg Sacchin ékkövének volt köszönhető, hiszen nagyon sok információt tartalmazott az ősökről meg ilyenekről. A sok keresgélés végül meghozta gyümölcsét és találtunk valamit, aminek érdemes volt utána nézni, így átadtuk a feladatot az illetékeseknek. Végre ezután kipihenhettem magamat, mert sok lélekenergiát használtam. Suli után egyból a Daitenshi főhadiszállásra mentem, amikor összehívta a gyűlést Sierashicchi a felfedezésünk miatt. Magamra öltöttem a kék köpenyt, amire nem tudom milyen szükség, nem vagyunk mi szuperhősök, hogy köpenyünk legyen. Mondjuk, ha ragacsos a kezem van hova törölnöm azt és nem kell elmennem kezet mosni. Amint beértem a gyűlésterembe egyből leültem a kerekasztalhoz, mert én is benne akartam lenni a kerekasztal lovagjai között. Először csak körbenéztem kik is gyűltek itt össze, mivel még nem nagyon ismerkedtem meg közelebbről senkivel Asu-chinen és Hime-chinen, meg persze Sacchinon kívül. Nem nagyon tudtam megállni, így be kellett pillantanom egy-két helyre csak úgy titokban. Arra mondjuk már rájöttem, hogy akinek nagy lélekenergiája van, észre tudja venni, ha megpróbálok a fejébe hatolni és ki tud zárni. Hülye nagy lélekenergiások. ´-´ Miután befejeztem a nézelődést elővettem egy zacskó cukorkát, amit nagyon nehézen akart kinyílni, a végén pedig szét is szakadt a zacskó és mindenfelé cukoreső hullott. Gyorsan próbáltam összeszedni az összeset mielőtt valaki ellopna belőle egyet, azelőtt hogy szétválogatnám őket íz szerint. Amikorra sikerült az összeset összegyűjtenem, éppen kitárult az ajtó és belépett rajta Sacchin, Sierashicchi és Tamachin. Mikozben válogattam a cukorkáimat, figyeltem is, hogy mik hangzanak el és amikor szükségesnek éreztem közbeszóltam. '- Ne Sacchin baba, ne!' - sajnáltam meg szegény cuki Sacchin babát, amit Tamachin széttépetett. Ezután cukorkába folytottam bánatomat, amit Sacchin baba gyászolása miatt éreztem. Olyan gonosz Tamachin. '- Ha megérinthetem az ottani falat, akkor tudok térképet rajzolni... talán.' - tettem fel a kezemet, mintha az iskolában lettem volna és szólaltam fel, miután a vöröshajú fickó tervrajzot akart az épületről. A végére mindenképpen oda kellett raknom a talánt, mivel nem lehetetlen, hogy valaki képes lehet elrejteni ezen információkat előlem. Egész nap eléggé durván pörgött az agyam. A legjobb ötlet talán az lett volna, ha aznap kihagyom az iskolában való tartózkodást lévén az odafigyelés legkisebb jelét se tudtam mutatni. Gondolataim mindig ugyan abba a közös mederbe ömlöttek minduntalan. Daitenshi. Aznap került sor egy gyűlésre. Azt hiszem talán egyszer megfordult a fejemben, hogy nem megyek el. Nem igazán tudom megfogalmazni, hogy mi lehet az oka ennek. Éreztem valamit, de nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy az pontosan mit is fed. Emiatt az érzés miatt pedig kicsit vegyes "érzelmeim" vannak a szervezet iránt. Sok mindent köszönhetek a szervezetnek, hisz eddig sohasem látott ajtók nyíltak meg előttem képességem fejlődése terén, ráadásul új és régi barátokra tehettem szert. Tulajdonképp ennek köszönhető az is, hogy Himeji-chant is jobban megismertem, amire az elmúlt időben viszont nem szakítottam időt. Ugyanakkor rossz emlékeim is vannak a szervezettel kapcsolatba, hisz nemsokkal csatlakozásom után már elég súlyos traumát kellett átélnem, amiből úgy érzem, hogy még mindig nem gyógyultam ki teljesen. Talán nem lenne rossz ötlet beszélnem erről Hitomival. Biztos, hogy jobb lenne, hogyha beleszámolná a terveibe ezt is. '- Indulnunk kell, Himeji-chan.' - léptem osztálytársamhoz az utolsó óra végeztével és a fülébe súgtam úgy, hogy lehetőleg ne hallhassa más, végtére is ez csak kettőnkre tartozik. Az igazat megvallva lehet, hogy nem én voltam éppenséggel a megfelelő társaság a fészekhez való úton. Túlságosan elzártam magam a külvilágtól azt hiszem, hisz hallottam, hogy Himeji-chan fecseg valamit, csupán nem fogtam fel egyik szónak sem a jelentését. '- Mondtál valamit? ._. '- érdeklődtem miután felöltöttem magamra a szervezet uniformisát és még azt a fura ruhát is aktiváltam valahogy amit Hitomi azalatt ültetett a testembe, míg én kómában feküdtem. Habár még bővebb használati utasítást nem volt alkalmam kérni tőle hozzá. A terembe belépve csak gyorsan végigfuttattam a tekintetemet a jelenlévőkről, úgyis csak keveset ismerek közülük, majd egy székhez lépve helyet foglaltam rajta és ismét némaságba burkolóztam. Csupán a számomra lényeges információkat értelmeztem, hisz semmi szükségem nem volt az értéktelen plusz közlendőkre. Valamint Tamachi-san bemutatóját követve egy nagyon kicsit megemelkedett egyik szemöldököm. Eddig se csíptem ezt a személyt, ráadásul valami fura érzésnek köszönhetően nem igazán hiszem, hogy kifejezetten szeretnék egy légtérben tartózkodni vele... Zeline Kalamona: Miután lemostam magamról a hantmaradványokat, magamra fújtam a legfinomabb illatú parfümömből, ami remélhetőleg elfedi a finnyásabbak számára kellemetlen szagokat. Yuu úrnak pont akkor támad kedve gyűlni, mikor rossz, alig pár hónapos sírt találok, ami még büdös. Teringettét. Gyorsan felcsavarom a fáslit, felhúzom a csizmám, összeszedem a felszerelésem, felveszem a haorim, és irány a tanácsterem, ahol egyszer már jártam. Persze, akkor nem gyűlt oda mindenki, sokakkal most találkozok majd először, fontos az első benyomás, úgyhogy miután helyet foglalok egy széken, nem csinálok semmi feltűnőt, csak nézek ki a fejemből, meg persze azért rámosolygok Olajmalacra. A szituáció nem teljesen világos számomra, úgyhogy nem is szólok bele, persze azért figyelek, de engem csak az fog érdekelni, mi közvetlenül az én feladatom, Yuu úr tudja nagyon jól, mit akar, majd ha engem is érint, elmondja. Nem folyok bele a nagy-nagy titkokba, és különösebben nem is vagyok kíváncsi rájuk, csak teszem, amit kérnek. Az azért világos, hogy ez most rendkívül nehéz lesz, különben Yuu úr egyedül elintézné. Inkább így egyben a csapatot figyelem meg, amiben azért akad idegen, de a Kouen tagokon kívül ismerem már Yuu urat, Yukezo urat, Olajmalacot és a mindig morcos Szadame urat. Olyan fejet tud vágni, mintha beleült volna egy rajzszögbe, lehet egyszer fenéken lőtték, és nem szeret ülni. Na mindegy… a többieket sajna még csak látásból ismerem, vagy abból sem, a vörös hajú pasi meg a nálam is fiatalabb lányka még elég aktívnak is tűnik, biztosan régi tagok lehetnek. Kezd kényelmetlenné válni az, hogy kihúzom magam, kicsit fáj a hátam is az ásástól, úgyhogy úgy döntök, hogy rádőlök az asztalra, és a karjaimon pihentetem az állam, remélhetőleg senkit nem zavar. Az elmúlt időszakban kissé megszaporodtak a teendői, de persze ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nincs ideje mindenre, hiszen ő mindig képes volt remekül beosztani az idejét - legfeljebb lemondott az alvás egy nagyobb részéről, nagy kaland! Mindig is fő hibái közé tartozott, hogy nem tud nemet mondani, ha segítséget kérnek tőle, legalábbis nyíltan nem. És persze a segítség közben igyekezett nem túlzottan hátráltatni a népet, mint példának okáért Sakai-sant. A vele közös kutatás során nem egyszer sikerült hanyatt esnie és ezzel elszórnia sok-sok fontos jegyzetet, amit utána győzött újra a helyes sorrendbe rendezni. De Fortuna jóvoltából valahogy csak sikerült megoldani a rájuk szabott feladatot. A gyűlés napján már leginkább a rájuk váró események pörögtek kobakjában, és nem egyszer azon kapta magát, hogy tanóramentes pillanataiban nem lát semmit, ugyanis látásmankójának szárát rágcsálja izgalmában. Gyakorlatilag mentőövként érte Asu-chan hozzá intézett mondata az utolsó óra végén. Azonnal fel is pattant, hogy összepakoljon, és mindezt kivételesen sikerült balesetmentesen véghezvinnie. Az egész odavezető utat végigfecsegte az idő közben barátnővé avanzsálódott lánykának, hol az iskolai programokról, hogy a kutatási eredményekről, vagy a jövőről érdeklődve. Legutóbb épp elkalandozott valami teljesen felesleges dologra a kávéról, mikor is Asu-chan visszakérdezett. Ettől észbekapott kicsit, bocsánatot kért, és megkísérelte felölteni az itteni uniformist. Ennek az lett a vége, hogy szerencsésen bele is gabalyodott. '- Asu-chan, segítenél? T-T' - kérdezte reménykedve, és amint végre sikerült pironkodásmentesen megállnia a lábán, be is mehettek a gyűlésre kijelölt terembe. Kislányos zavarában végig ott maradt osztálytársnője mellett, bár azért volt itt még ismerős arc, de jelen pillanatban Asu-chan jelentette a biztonságos, ismert pontot. Nem véletlen foglalt helyet épp mellette. Shouko-channak is megpróbált volna segíteni a cukorkák összegyűjtögetésében, de ismerve saját ügyességét végül inkább a helyén maradt. Csendben, nagyon-nagyon odafigyelve hallgatta végig a tapasztaltabbak beszámolóit, és igyekezett megjegyezni mindent, amit csak hallott. Főleg azon részeket, amik az ő esetleges későbbi feladataira vonatkozhatnak. Yukezo bemutatójánál kénytelen volt Asu-chan karjába kapaszkodni, és úgy megigazgatni a szemüvegét, hogy biztosan tudja, nem álmodott éppen ébren, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy kettesben merne maradni azzal a férfival, pedig ez a kérdés a többi taggal kapcsolatban még csak fel sem merült benne. Még szerencse, hogy neki csak a saját szűkebb csapatában kell helytállnia... A folyosókon végig sétálva, ügyelve arra, hogy véletlen se menjek neki semminek, miközben gondolataimba merülve közeledem a tanácsteremhez, újra és újra képek kúsztak a szemem elé. Megálltam, a homlokomra szorítottam a kézfejem, aminek hűvösére koncentrálva sikerült az emlékfoszlányokat visszaszorítani. Nem különösebben zavartak, hogy mások szép, fontos emlékeit is magaménak tudtam, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy megbíztak bennem annyira, hogy egy kisebb darabot adjanak magukból. Azonban még sokszor előfordult, hogy nem jól kivehető és pontos dolgok kavarogtak bennem, hanem csupán érzések. Azt, hogy a testem, ami végre teljes mértékben a sajátom volt, teljesen másképpen kell mozgatnom, mint ahogy eddig tettem, már teljesen megszoktam, sőt indokolatlanul sokat mozogtam mostanában, szinte képtelenül egyhelyben maradni. A terembe lépve magabiztos mosoly terült szét a számon, annak ellenére is, hogy sokakat nem ismertem, de ez egyáltalán nem feszélyezett, hiszen biztos voltam benne, hogy nem árthatnak nekem. Masamune~san másik felére ültem, egyik lábamat behúzva magam alá, míg a másikkal ütemesen kalimpáltam az asztal alatt, egyszerűen nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne kontrolláljam kedvem szerint a testem. Szívem szerint inkább szaladtam volna a teremben, de tekintettel voltam a többiekre, és ettől a nem is kicsit összezavaró eseménytől inkább megkíméltem őket. Bár annak örültem volna, ha legalább bemutatkozunk egymásnak, de ilyesmire sosem került sor, hiszen mielőtt felvetettem volna az ötletet, valami pattogva szétgurult. Ösztönösen húztam fel mindkét lábam a székre, mintha ez megvédene valamitől is, ha esetlegesen az apró cukorkák robbannának, ami persze nem következett be. Az egyik lány gyors mozdulatokkal állt neki szedegetni, biztosan nem szerette volna, ha Tamachi~sanék meglátják, így kinyitottam a kulacsom, és gyors ujjmozgásokkal kis vízbuborékokat formáltam. A beléjük foglalt cukrokat ezzel meg is tisztítottam, majd egy toló mozdulattal a lány előtti asztalrész felé irányítottam őket, végül lehelyeztem a cukorkákat, és a belépő Daitenshik már csak azt láthatták, hogy a maradék kevéske vízből egy cigaretta formálódik, amit az ajkaim közé vettem, és mélyen megszívtam. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ezek a mozdulatok miért jöttek rám, de egyszerűen kényszert éreztem, hogy rágyújtsak, de amikor igazi cigarettával tettem ezt meg, olyan köhögő görcs tört rám, hogy a könnyem is kicsordult. Érdeklődve hallgattam a mondandóikat, miközben egy nagyobb párafelhőt fújtam ki Sierashi~san felé, s figyeltem, ahogy gyermeteg módon szórakoztatja magát Tamachi~san. - Legót ne hozzunk? .__. – Hagyta el számat enyhén kaparós hangon a mondat, aztán csak pislogtam néhányat, mostanában sokszor törtek fel belőlem efféle félmondatok, pedig előtte kifejezetten hallgatag voltam. Kérdésem nem akadt senki felé, ha megmondják a feladatom, odamegyek, és elvégzem. Ennyi és nem több. Meghalni nem szándékozom, de nem leszek egyedül, szóval ez a lehetőség fel sem igazán merülhet bennem… úgy tűnik kinőttem. :/ Nem tudom pontosan, mit takar az, hogy gyűlésre kell menni, hiszen bármennyire is faggattam nővérem, ő sem mondott róla gyakorlatilag semmit, már azon túl, hogy valami miatt összegyűlünk, és ettől tisztára zavaros lett a buksim. @_@ Belegondolv, hogy Miyo-chan is egyfolytában ilyeneket csinálhat, cseppet sem irigylem, no persze most már másként tekintek a dolgokra, mint régebben. A Goteiben pedig nem látnak szívesen, amit mi sem bizonyít jobban, mint az, amit édesanyámmal tettek? Már az arcára sem igazán emlékszem, ami azt illeti. ^^" Azt hiszem, olyan, mintha én a Daitenshibe születtem volna. Nem hiába ragaszkodtam hozzá, hiszen sokkal több kötelék fűz ide, mint bárhova máshova. Éppen ezért tartom a legjobbnak, ha szorosan Nővérke mellett maradok, mert ő biztosan elmagyarázza nekem az olyasmi dolgokat, amiket nem igazán értek. Legalábbis remélem, hogy így lesz, és hogy már nem annak a kislánynak fog nézni, aminek régebben. ^^" Nem számítottam arra, hogy ilyen sokan leszünk itt, így nem is igazán a terem impozáns látványával foglalkozok, hanem azzal, hogy mennyi ember van itt, akik közül igaziból senkit sem ismerek. Ugyan ismerősnek hat számomra a hosszú, vörös hajú shinigami, aki Shizune nővérem mellé lép, de hosszú másodpercek telnek el, mire rájövök, hogy konkrétan ki is ő valójában. Én emlékszem rá! :o Azt hiszem, amíg Soul Societyben éltem, biztosan találkoztam vele is. Azt hiszem. Rajta kívül csupán Asu-chan az, akiben biztos vagyok, hogy ismerem, az emlékek a faházról és a Karakuraizerekről pedig mosolyt csalnak az arcomra. Integetek neki, holott még kislány voltam, amikor ott látott. '- Judit bá! *.* Mármint... Szia, Yuu bácsi.' - köszönök vígan a belépő Yuu bácsinak, mögötte pedig Yuyu bácsit is megpillantom, aki megint ilyen furcsa kalapot hord. o.o A trió harmadik tagja ismerősnek tűnik számomra, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyszer már találkoztam vele, de nem igazán emlékszem rá, honnan. '- Várj, segítek.' - a székem alá esett cukorkákat kezdem el felszedegetni, majd felállva helyemről odaviszem azt a nagyjából velem egy idős lánynak. Furcsa, hogy ennyi ember van itt, ráadásul ketten még nagyon fiatalok is. Mi indokuk lehet arra, hogy a Daitenshibe lépjenek? Bár nem igazán értem, miért hozott ennyi cukorkát... Azt hittem, valami nagyon komoly gyűlés lesz, nem pedig cukorkázgatás. Lehet, hogy igazából filmet fogunk nézni? De hiszen Yuu bácsiék valamilyen haditervet eszelnek ki, akkor annyira nem érhetünk rá filmezni. Felkuncogok a Hitomi-baba láttán, szerintem akkor is szórakoztató. Rajtam és édesapámon kívül viszont sajnos nem igazán találják ezt mások szórakoztatónak. Teljességgel érthetetlen... Készülök hát elsüllyedni székemben szégyenemben. Szerintem akkor is vicces volt. Sietve viszonzom a köszöntéseket, viszont értelemszerűen jelenleg erre szeretnék a legkevesebb időt pazarolni, a megbeszélést követően természetesen mindenkivel fogok váltani pár szót, némelyik tagot igencsak régen vagy egyáltalán nem láttam még. Szótlanul, homlokomat ráncolva hallgatom a megszerzett információkat. Az Ősök könyvtára felbecsülhetetlen tudásmennyiséget foglalhat magába, ezt meddig mindenáron meg kell szereznünk, máskülönben az ellenség lépéselőnye semennyivel sem fog csökkenni. Elgondolkodva futtatom végig ujjaimat az előttem lévő gombok sokaságán, majd miután megnyomtam a megfelelőeket, egy elnagyolt hologramkép jelenik meg az asztalon, amin három tompán villogó nyíl jelzi a szakaszokat, illetve azok behatolási irányát, valamint egy nagyobb kör a falak lehetséges helyét. center Az elmondottak alapján meglehetősen nehézkes lenne egyedül alig több, mint féltucatnyi emberrel megkísérelni az ostromot, rendelkezzünk bármilyen képességekkel és hatalmas erővel. Bejutni a legfontosabb feladat, a figyelemelterelést pedig semmiképp nem olyasvalaki fogja végezni, akinek elvesztése megrázná az egész szervezetet. - Szükségünk lesz Utara Kezomaru segítségére, a seregre! Ők fogják elterelni a védők figyelmét. – szállok be magam is az ötletelésbe, igyekezvén előállni egy használható stratégiával. – Amennyiben rendelkezik megfelelő mennyiségű haderővel, akár az egész épületet körülvehetjük, s kihasználva a zűrzavart besurranhatunk. Organikus lények védelmezik a létesítményt? Ez igazán fontos kérdés, ettől függ, hogy mily’ módon foglalkozunk velük… - biccentek a Kira nevezetű tenshi felé, lévén Ő fogalmazta meg a kérdést, majd tekintetemet Ryoujira emelem. – Nem áll szándékomban ártatlanok vérét ontani feleslegesen, akik csak az otthonukat védik. Egyet kell értenem Raiden-sannal, azonban megjegyezném, miszerint némely esetekben vállalnunk kell a kockázatot is. Ha Yuke képes biztonságosan Murasaki kisasszonyt megfelelő közelségbe juttatni a falhoz, aminek megérintésével kaphatunk egy kezdetlegesebb belső vázlatot, legyen, ám hogyha ez nem kivitelezhető, nélküle is elboldogulunk. – fűzöm tovább gondolataimat, rosszalló pillantást vetve az említett férfira, aki eközben szétcincálja azt a szerencsétlen plüssfigurát. – Nemes egyszerűséggel mindenre szükségünk van, amit odabent találunk, feltételezéseim szerint nem lesz időnk a nyugodt olvasgatásra. A Kohrihebi no Suhoz hasonlóan feltehetőleg a könyvtárat is csapdákkal erősítették meg, éppen ezért mindenki figyeljen majd a lába elé. Sajnos a kockázati tényezők nem merülnek ki ennyiben, talán az az illető is tudomást szerezhetett erről az építményről, aki bátyám, illetve a többi személy megbízásáért felelős. Róluk sem szabad megfeledkeznünk, korábbi rajtaütésük is majdhogynem tragédiába fulladt! Ugyan lényegében senkinek nem esett komolyabb baja, vaizard tanítványomnak is sikerült felgyógyulnia az ellenfelétől kapott sérüléstől, ellenben a testünkbe épült ékkővek furcsa viselkedése immáron rémítőnek hat. Meg kell találnunk az eltávolításuk módját, mielőtt még túl késő lenne! Lévén Yuke-chan és Kira-chan látta, mi vár ránk, így ami a tervét illeti a férfinak, abba nem igazán tudtam beleszólni. A könyvtárról meglévő információink így is homályosak, a pergamenek inkább historikus jellegű irományok voltak, mintsem tárgyilagos leírások. Azt is elképzelhetőnek tartottam, hogy itt-ott kiszínezték őket, de szerencsére a könyvtár helyét sikerült belőlük kinyerni. Azonban meglátva, hogy mit csinál Yuke-chan, fintor került az arcomra. Mióta visszatért, mintha nem lett volna önmaga. Tenyerem élével egy gyengéd, de határozott ütést mértem a tarkójára figyelmeztetésként, ha már a fejét kalappal védi. Mattaku ^^" Magyarázatot nem fűztem hozzá, értelmes, intelligens felnőtt ember, megérti ebből is. Néhány kérdés is elhangzott, bár én közben elsősorban arra figyeltem, hogy a tenshijeim mennyire viselik jól a közeget. Nekem is szokatlan volt ennyi ember között ülni, közülük páran elég hátborzongató alakok voltak. Ezt leszámítva elsősorban a vörös hajú shinigami vonta magára a figyelmemet, ismerős volt, csak már nem emlékeztem honnan. - Kétlem, hogy túl sokat ki tudnánk deríteni arról, mi vár ránk bent. Biztosan védekeznek mágia ellen is, bár egy próbát megér az ötleted, Shouko-chan - pillantottam először a tudósra, majd a lila hajú lányra. Ahogy Yuu-chan is említette, enélkül is boldogulnunk kell, mindig is sikerült valahogy átevickélnünk az ismeretlen terepen és ha magamból indulok ki, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy két társam is olyanokat gyűjtött maga köré, akiknek megbízik a képességeiben. Közben jómagam is bogarászni kezdtem az asztallal, és miután meggyőződtem róla, hogy mindenki látta Yuu-chan kreálmányát, mint valami diavetítésen, úgy váltottam át négy sziluett holografikus képére. Kettőnek arca is volt, hála Soul Society közreműködésének. - Nem lenne meglepetés, ha az alapvető védelem mellett belefutnánk ezekbe az alakokba is. Ők négyen képesek voltak bejutni és elpusztítani az előző főhadiszállásunk, hála egy erőtolvaj gyűrűnek. A két férfi egy kapitány szintű shinigami, Sierashi Lee illetve egy espada-szintű arrancar, Karasu Vex. Utóbbi ellen Asuka-chan és én harcoltam is, vakmerő és önpusztító módon küzd, a ceroi pedig különösen erősek. A másik két személyről nekem nincs információm, de bármelyiket meglátjátok, ne habozzatok... "likvidálni" őket - mutattam az izompacsirta sziluettjére, meg az alacsony nőére. Talán a többiek tudnak róluk valami hasznosat mondani. Tartottam tőle, hogy előbb-utóbb megjelennek majd újra, a céljaik elég ködösek voltak. Tisztességes küzdelemben nem okoznának problémát egyikünknek sem, de nem egy fair-playről híres banda, az szent. Tamachi Yukezo: Igazán nem értem, hogy miért nem tetszik nekik az új kalapom. Annyira csak nem lehet rossz. Bár Hitomi leoszt nekem egy sallert, amitől a kalapom az asztalra esik, és egy mennyei hang csapta meg mindenki fülét. Másodpercekig bámultam felvont szemöldökkel, majd úgy nézek körbe mintha nem is én tehetnék róla. Hitomi arcára nézek, és megjátszott döbbenet látszik meg az arcomon. Rezzenéstelen arccal teszem vissza a fejemre a fejfedőt, majd a kínos csöndet a botom koppintásával töröm meg. Kiteszem az asztalra a sereg hívógömbjét. '- Aki nem tudná a Daitenshi egy hatalmas robot sereggel rendelkezik, akik másodpercek alatt megérkeznek, percek át is települnek a kért helyre. Létszámuk ismeretlen számomra, mert folyamatosan bővülnek, és megszámolni még nem volt kedvem. Majd ha rabszolgát csinálok Sakai kisasszonyból, és befogom számolgatásba. - '''mosolyogtam a lányra, egy tényleg nagyon kedves mosollyal. Kezemet az asztal fölé emeltem és egy vörös füst kúszott ki az ingujjam alól. Ez a füst testet öltött, és a Sereg egyik robotának a miniatűr másolatává fejlődött. Karba tettem a kezemet, és szemeimmel a kis gépezetet figyeltem, ahogyan a ide-oda masírozott, és harcolt a levegővel. Aztán mikor nem figyeltem oda egy kicsit, bele lőtt a karomba, és igen csípett. Felszisszenek, majd szitkozódok egy picit. Kalapomat rávágom a kis robotra, majd mikor ismét elemelem onnan a ruházatom ékét, akkor a kis makett már nem volt ott. Lassan Kirára pillantok, majd Yuura. '- Utara serege el fogja terelni a figyelmet. Éppen ezért először a Sereg páncéljába fogok öltözni, és megtámadom az egész épületet. Folyamatos ostrom alá veszem, majd lukakat ütünk a falakba, és biztosítjuk a bejutáshoz szükséges területet. Ígérem látványos leszek! Utána eltűnök a színről, és elteleportálom a Daitenshit a bejárataikhoz. Minden csoportot kis robot szkarabeuszok fognak elvezetni a bejárathoz, utána tudjátok a dolgotokat. Viszont a hely védelmének egyik metódusára szeretném felhívni a figyelmeteket, ami talán a legszomorúbb... - mondom, majd felállok, és Shizune mögé állok. Elkezdem masszírozni a vállát, közben mosolyogva véletlenszerűen a tenshiket fürkészem. '- Az épület azonnal tölteni kezd egy generátort, hogy ha idegeneket érez maga körül. Ha a generátor teljesen betölt, akkor lehetséges, hogy egy önmegsemmisítő reakciót indít el. Ha a védők elbuknak, és a gonosz bejut oda... akkor az egész kóceráj el fog tűnni, és szerintem azokkal akik betörtek. Az időt nem tudom, nem igazán vártam végig. Ez a Kouen sportja. - '''magyarázok, és be is fejezem Shizune vállának ápolását. Visszaülök a helyemre, és várom a reakciókat. 'Kazuho Kira: Figyelemmel kísérem az eseményeket, és kissé elmosolyodok a mennyei hang hallatán, de aztán újra komoly arcot öltök magamra. Nincs most itt az ideje ennek, de ez a daitenshim nem zavarja. Ahogy szinte sosem. Viszont, legalább némi információt megosztott velünk a tervéről, Tehát a sereg is jön, sőt, ők lesznek az elterelő hadművelet. Akkor viszont nem vallhatok szégyent. '- A védők eléggé nyugtalanítóak. Katsu. -' Daybreak fejére tettem a kezem, mire a szeme, kivetített, egy hologramm képet arról, amiről beszélnem kell. '- Ők lennének azok, és eléggé hasonlítanak, ezekhez itt. -' Mutatok a tanácsteremben lévő vízköpőkre. Az asztalon lévő kép pedig, csak kicsiben tér el, ezektől. '- Ezek a védelmi egységek gyakorlatilag, magasabbak, mint az itteniek, és a szarvaik is kisebbek. Nem élőlények, tehát valaki mozgatja, feltehetőleg mágiával. -' Itt elengedem Daybreak fejét, melyről tudja, hogy ez a jel, hogy elkezdhet beszélni. ''- Gyorsak, fürgék, és elég erőteljesek a csapásaik. A szárnyaik miatt rendkívül nehéz hátbaszúrni őket, a legsebezhetőbb a tarkójuk, illetve a nyak. Szemtől szembe, nem érdemes küzdeni velük, mert felkelti a figyelmet, és még többen kerülnek elő. Egy célzott támadás a tarkójukra, valamilyen átütő erejű technikával, a leggyorsabb megoldásnak számíthat. Ha többen vannak egy helyen, lehetőség szerint egyszerre javasolt a kiiktatásuk. -'' Adja elő a farkas, majd eltünteti a képet az asztalról, és leül mellém. '- Nagyjából erre kell számítani. Én a magam részéről élhető megoldásnak tartom a fejre célzott byakurai-t, vagy bármilyen hasonló technikát. - '''Jegyzem meg végül, majd újra elcsendesülök. Bármilyen egyéb információ, még nekem is homályzónának minősülnek. Katsu és én, csupán arról nyilatkozhatunk, amit láttunk. Héjló-héjló! HÉJLÓ! Mi ez a rendszer?! Családon belüli erőszak?! Na-na-na! Itt állítsa lefelé magát! Olyan orrba vágeszt nyomtam be a szeme közé oriont fantáziált! Őstulok vagy se, engem ne püfölgessen! Rázza a vánkosát! EEH! Azt a gagyi bocsit meg be nem kajálom. '- Háh?! Összezagyválsz nélkülem is elég baromságot.' - Nesze neked! Öklös a combra! Frászt teszek neki szívességet! Há nézzen mán szét! Mi ez a lurkó megőrző?! Menten lehidalok! Kajak ezért kellett tepernem?! Besza-behu! Ennél franyóbb felbőgést! Aláfirkantással bezsebelem ugyanezt a kábeles csókától. Ahhoz a picsámat se kellett volna megemelnem. Öcsím! Előbb tom be se mászom a buckalakó barlangjába. Picsért nem hallgattam a riasztómra. Fotelban szétfolyva azért menőbb ezt kuksolni. Itten lópikkolót se kapsz. Pofás koca kóla menü sincs! Ez gané! Há, nem? De! Nézzed mán! Ottan van a bedárkult bohóc, mert olyan szar poénjai vannak full emós csóka lett belőle. Nyomija nem karistolja a szitut le kéne tenni a lantot, hanem tolja a brutálisan szar favicceit. Azok a cunci tinininja techtonic babákok meg curkokával seftelnek. Mifaszom?! Gimi édesség maffia talit csapatunk extraként? Ja! Ja-ja-ja! Harmadállásban meg vinnyognak! Kifingott a barbie! Azta! Apafej! Há, e tragikus! Menten loholok a gyogyóba betegszabeszra. Gallyra vágtak egy plasztik macát! Dobjatok csuklón pengével! Erre eret kell nyesnem. Háh! Kac-kac! Ultra röhejes... '- Hé, Ji'ppancser! Szented vannak kandi kamerák? Atomra ez az ultra-mega-giga-kila-lol babazsúr a tím?!' - Próbszát beért! Csipáznám pofán hahotázik. Mostan nem gurrantottam volna méregzsákot kamu a szitura. Beavatásos tötyimötyi. Érted! Besimizné a harmatos lelkemet. Mér? Dzsipszinájt! ERRE...MIT...TOLJAK?! Dudvásan karcolja alfahímes érzületem. Mennék a susnyásba. Erre feles kő! Nem egy, nem is kettő, tucat! Hoppá-hoppá! Erről futrinkázik eszembe! Nálam lapul vésztartalék! Ejh~oh! Ez az in medias res! Májra vele! Ebben az űberisztikusan futurisztikus gyülekezetben befér a szeszelés. Veszi komolyan a hóhér! Kölkök cukeszolhatnak én is csapathatok nasit. '- Gyilkolusz quatro rossz arcosz, ámenosz!' - Pöccintem le a fémkonzerv tetejét. Erre zuttyanhatott a coccantás. Fejeseknek lendítettem cimbikémet. Egs! Ha mán nem vételezem, miről makogunk, élvezzem a neonfény erejét. Vazze! Neopalmozok! Ihiii~j! Oda ne kozmáljak! Úgy se csippentettem le, mostan visszük a zabagépet szkenernek, vagy csak a bohóc fazon tángál T800-101-es modellekkel és mi franc töltődik? '- Szal! Összegorva! Cirkusz beront, szétherdál, picsánkat meg cafatokra robbantják. Zsír!' - Nyomatok kacsintóst népekre. Ez mán töfi-röfi! Eskü besírnék, fullra ránk durranna a kóceráj. '- Aszondom hulljon a férgese! Damil! Egy gyopi ide, másik gyopi oda. Cucc a kézbe és adjad neki. Gyorsba le lehet kapni vele több koponyát.' - Ponty! Vállamat berántom. Több szövegem nincsen. Süttetem tovább a kockáimat. 'Kurai Szadame: Tényleg első alkalommal látja egy helyen a szervezet minden tagját, és reméli, hogy ez is lesz az utolsó alkalom. Valahogyan máshogy képzelte el az egészet, némileg komolyabbnak, de azok alapján, amit itt látott, akármennyire is kellemetlenséget jelent, de el kell ismernie, még Mr. Sierashinak van türelme, és az egyik legkomolyabb tagja ennek a… seregnek semmiképpen nem nevezné, a jelek szerint, inkább... nem tud semmi jó jelzőt találni. Jobbnak látja, ha nem kommentál semmit, se a megmozdulásokat, sem pedig a tervet. Felfogta, megértette, és mivel Mr. Sierashi osztagába tartozik, jószerével a feladata kimerül a harcban. Tehát annyira nem is kellene figyelnie a haditervre, habár az a véleménye, ha valaki képes a teleportálásra, akkor miért nem juttatja be a tagokat abba a helyiségbe, ahol a szükséges adatok vannak? Majd minél rövidebb idő alatt elvinni mindent. Így elkerülhető lenne a felesleges akció, vérontás, és talán senki se sértődne meg azon, hogy az egóját nem tudja tovább növelni, legyezgetni. De hát Szadame csak egy újonc, még tisztnek se tartja magát, így tehát marad csendben, és annyit változtat, hogy immár a másik kezén támaszkodik. A cukorkák összeszedésében segítséget is kaptam két lánytól, az egyiktől nem is egyszerű módon, hanem a képességét használva tette a cukorkáimat az asztalra. Pedig már azt hittem, hogy maguknak akarják őket, hiszen ki ne szeretne cukorkát enni. '''- ''Aquakinesis ka?''- nevezem meg a látott képesség általános nevét, amint előttem volt az összes cukor, ami korábban szétszóródva volt. Egy kicsit el is ámuldoztam a képességen, pedig nem olyan ritka, biztos a Raionban is van valaki, aki hasonló képességekkel rendelkezik. '- Arigatou.' - köszöntem meg a segítséget, majd amint bejöttek Sacchinék nekikezdtem a válogatásnak, de persze közben figyeltem is. Ezért is tudtam hozzászólni a hallottakhoz, bár nem ámuldoztak el tervemen, meg hogy ilyenre is képes vagyok, mint vártam. Így a cukorkáimra több figyelmet fordítottam. Lassan készen is voltam a válogatással és rájöttem, hogy nem mindegyikből van ugyanannyi ezért, amiből több volt elajándékoztam. Először Mane-chinnek adtam egy zöld almásat, majd Rei-chinnek egy banánosat, Asu-chinnek és Hime-chinnek egy-egy epreset és végül Sacchinnak egy narancsosat. Az akció közben pedig nem egyszer átnyúltam a hologramon, mert útban volt. '- Én nem tudok harcolni. Főleg nem nem élőlények ellen. De fenn tudok tartani telepatikus kapcsolatot a csapatok között, ha kell.' - közlöm a többiekkel, hogy tudják, rám ne számítsanak a harcban. Amúgy sem tudnék, mit kezdeni a mozgó szobrokkal, mert nincsen agyuk. Ezért sem szeretem őket a robotokkal együtt. Majd Sacchin mögött maradok és próbálok kezdeni magammal valamit, amíg ők harcolnak. (Vinni kéne pattogatott kukoricát:) Majd próbálok információkat gyűjteni közben, és ha sikerül megérintenem egy legyőzött szobrot talán megtalálom az irányítóját is. Zeline Kalamona: Hátradőlök a székben, és kinyújtózok, miközben a kezemet a könyökömre kulcsolom, aztán rájövök, hogy ez túlzottan olyan, mintha jelentkeznék, és gyorsan előrébb dőlök. Nem vagyok vezető pozícióban, nem igazán vagyok tisztában a rendelkezésünkre álló eszközökkel, nem láttam a helyet sem, ahová be fogunk nyomulni, úgyhogy a legjobb, ha korlátozom magam a parancsok teljesítésére. A képességeim elég hasznosak szinte minden létező helyzetben, például ki lehet kerülni velük a rejtett csapdákat, de mivel, ha jól értem, még az őröket is minél jobban el kellene kerülni, nem lenne szerencsés jelentkeznem csapdaszedésre. Hitomi és Yuu úr tisztában vannak a képességeimmel, úgyhogy ha valahogy fel akarják használni a képességeim, tudják, hogy kell. A fontos részlet, amire felfigyelek, hogy az ellenséges őrök nagy valószínűség szerint nem élőlények, tehát nem fogom tudni őket irányítani. Persze, ezen a bevetésen én valószínű kis szerepet fogok kapni, hiszen jön mindenki a szervezetből, úgyhogy kár is izgulni. Valószínű valami kis jelentőségű feladatot kapok Hitomitól, csak arra kell figyelnem, hogy azt jól teljesítsem. Egy szerény mosollyal és egy biccentéssel köszönöm meg a cukorkát, azonban azt egyelőre egy zsebembe süllyesztem. A Daitenshit egy sokkal komolyabb dolognak hittem, bár az én Judit bácsim az, aki vezeti az egészet, szóval nem is tudom, hogy miért is gondolhattam ezt ennyire komolyan. ^^" Bár ahhoz képest tényleg olyan furi, mint amilyennek egyébként ismerem, ráadásul most mintha még viccelődni sem viccelődne semennyit sem... T^T Lehet, hogy az apám ezért bolondult meg? o.O Hümm, igen, biztosan ez az oka! Elvette Judi... vagyis Yuu bácsi humorérzékét! A babazsúrozós fiúra csúnyán pillantok rá, úgy, ahogyan egy anyuka tenné, amikor rajtakapja a gyerekét cigizésen, vagy valami ilyesmi. Szerintem nem javít azzal, hogy ezt szóvá is teszi. Őszintén szólva én is túlzásnak tartom a cukorkázást, persze imádom meg minden, de akkor sem itt lenne a helye, azonban ártani nem árt vele senkinek sem, meg aztán jó lesz majd akkor, amikor végre vége ennek a gyűlésnek. Vajon meddig fog tartani az egész? A tanárok általában fél napokat is a tanáriban szoktak tölteni akkor, amikor éppen évzáró gyűlést tartanak. Amikor megtudom, hogy a cukorkás lány tulajdonképpen nem is ért a harchoz - bár képességeit nagyon hasznosnak tartom még így is - , akkor megértem végre, hogy miért is veszi így a gyűlést, mármint ha én is inkább supporter lennék, akkor lehet, én is így viselkednék, azt hiszem, bár nem igazán vagyok benne biztos. Mindenesetre próbálok a nagyszájú fiúval nem sokat foglalkozni, bár szerintem kicsit lehetne csendesebb is. Én mindenesetre próbálom ezt a tervet megjegyezni, még tollat és papírt is hoztam magammal, hogy arra jegyzeteljek, bár annyi az infó, hogy hűűű, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok mindent leírni. @_@ Sokat segítene, ha táblára, vagy hologramra írnának ki mindent vázlatpontokban, az isiben is úgy szoktuk... A kivetített arcokat megpróbálom jól megjegyezni, elég ijesztőek, ami azt illeti, főleg az a sötét bőrű izomkolosszus, bár lehet, csak az a tudat teszi ezt, hogy bármikor ránk támadhatnak, én pedig igazából éles helyzetben még sohasem harcoltam. Mindenesetre csendesen jegyzetelek tovább, és reménykedem abban, hogy nem volt túl nagy falat nekem ez a Daitenshi. Masachika Ryouji: Édes fia újat mondani nem nagyon tud, mert a kölyökhad nem csak őt lepte meg. Oké na, értette, hogy a nagyfőnök gyerekpárti, de nem kéne kivetíteni ezt a bandára is, nem úgy volt, hogy itt vér van, meg életveszély? Koporsó ide vagy oda, szilárdan elkönyvelte magában, óvodát nyitottak, innentől felőle a téma ezen része lezárva, csak az nem volt tiszta, miért kell nekik ilyen bevételi forrás. Így leégett volna a főnök? Végül is, öregszik ő is, nincs mit tenni, ezt be kéne látnia. Mégis elterelte a figyelmét a négy kivetített alak, így egyenlőre a visszaszólást kicsit későbbre halasztotta. Fontosabb közölnivalója volt. '- Ha még egyszer találkozunk... megölöm -' bökött a sötét bőrű férfi hologramjára wakizashijának hegyével, de aztán gyorsan vissza is csúsztatta a kardot a helyére. Sok a gyerek, éles dologgal kölyök közelében hadonászni nem poén, mert a végén még rá verik, ha megsérülnek. Mit sem csillapodtak rossz emlékei a múlt eseményeit, és főleg csúfos vereségét illetően, de több ilyen nem lesz, ezt elhatározta. Soha többé nem fog veszíteni. '- Oi-oi, mit képzelsz magadról, kölyök? Hát így tiszteled te a társaságot?! -' csattant fel, és egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta egyetlen szem gyermekének karmai közül a laposüveget, hogy szintén jól meghúzza. '- Jó apádat már meg se illik kínálni, mi? Mit tanulsz te Kyoutól a fél napos illemórákon, hogy aludj nyitott szemmel?! -' toldotta meg erélyes szavait újabb, kissé heves atyai fejpakolással az üveggel. Így kell ezt, ha már lusta kínálni! Kinézi abból a nőből, hogy egész nap másra se tanítja a kölyköt, csak arra, hogyan lógjon meg a birtokról a legegyszerűbben. Azt igazán megtaníthatná Ryoujinak is, mert a nagyfater rájött a legutóbbi menekülési útvonalára is... '- Ránk robban a kóceráj, vigyorognak a kőszörnyek? Mi ez, Roxfort? Egyébként is, érdekli a fenét, veszélyesen játszani a legjobb! De főnök, visszük az ovis csoportodat is? Ha leégtél, igazán kérhetnél kölcsön, nem nagy szégyen -' pillantott futólag Sierashira, mintegy kifejezve véleményét, csapatuk egyes tagjainak életkoráról. - Mondhatjuk, gondoltam így nem lesznek piszkosak. ^w^ '''- Mosolyogva válaszolok a lány kérdésére, ami valószínűleg költői volt, de ez ebben a pillanatban nem számított, bár nem tértem ki részletesen arra, hogy ez azért nem egészen egyezik meg egy egyszerű vízmanipulálással… Tamachi~san minden megnyilvánulása kezdte bennem erősíteni a gyanút, hogy valami nincsen teljesen rendben vele. Már akkor is elég furcsának találtam, mikor első alkalommal találkoztunk, de akkor nem tűnt ennyire szórakozottnak, és szétszórtnak, ráadásul a Daitenshi céljait mindennél előbbre valónak tartotta, ám ez most mintha teljesen másodlagos lenne számára. Ennek persze nem adok hangot, inkább érdeklődve figyelem a Daitenshik és Kira~san beszámolóját. Nem is tudtam róla, hogy ő maga már járt is a kérdéses helyszínen, bár talán jobb így, hogy Tamachi~san nem egyedül végezte a felderítést. Közben a két férfira tekintek, akiknek beszédét néha nem is tudtam kivenni, de azt pontosan értem, hogy néhány jelenlévő korát nem tartják megfelelőnek. Félrebillentem fejem, hiszen egyik sem látszik sokkal idősebbnek, sőt a fiatalabb lehetne akár egyidős is egyik-másikkal, ráadásul a harcképzettség, és képességek nem korfüggőek. Bizonyára ők is láttak már kisgyermeknek látszó shinigamit, aki erőben messze túlszárnyalt akár egy felnőttet. - '''Neked is épphogy serken a szakállad, nem kellene ismeretlenül ilyesfajta kijelentéseket tenned. – Adtam hangot véleményemnek, bár talán nem a párafelhők eregetése volt a legmeggyőzőbb nonverbális tevékenység közben. – A kinézet, és a kor a legkevésbé meghatározó, hiszen méltatlanok nem kerülnek a Daitenshi köreibe, valamint a képességeket sem ez befolyásolja. – Bár ahogy elnézem őket, az előbbiben már nem lehetek teljesen bizonyos. Ettől függetlenül nem kívánok veszekedni velük, hiszen a küldetés előtt egy ilyen apró-cseprő vitából nem kellene nagy ügyet generálni, nem tenne jót a csapatmunkának. – A magam részéről, ha elektromos műszerről van szó, azt könnyedén működésképtelenné tudom tenni, viszont, ha a visszaszámláló mágikusan működik, akkor jobb lesz stoppert vinnünk magunkkal… :| Tamachi~san robotjai már tapasztalhatták, milyen mértékű pusztítást tudok végezni bármilyen elektronikus kütyüben, néhány csepp vízzel, azonban a mágiához nem igen értek. Egy ilyen ősi helyen viszont, ha az elhangzottakat veszem figyelembe, biztosan valamilyen mágikus pajzsot, és efféle csapdákat helyeztek el. Ez a gyűlés határozottan nem úgy zajlott le ahogy én azt a fejembe egész nap elképzeltem. Valamiért azt hittem, hogy a Daitenshi minden tagja toleráns. Sajnos ebben csalódnom kellett elég hamar. Ugyanakkor az is elég furcsa számomra, hogy több volt a mellébeszélés, mint az aktuális információcsere és ez valahol szánalmasnak hat. Mármint nem az, hogy nem lenne megfelelő az információ, mert azzal meg vagyok elégedve, sőt, az én feladatkörömhöz viszonyítva több is a kelleténél. '- Hálás lennék, ha az urak megkeresnék a jó modorukat és a toleranciájukat. Az életkorunknak és szokásainknak, ahogy korábban a hölgy is mondta, nem befolyásolja a képességeinket. Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy önöknek másképp telik az idő, mint nekünk, de ez ellen mi mégsem szólalunk fel.' - még számomra is furcsa volt, hogy milyen könnyedén erőltettem nyugalmat a hangomra miközben mindkét kezemet az asztalra helyeztem. Ugyanakkor felszólalássommal megvédtem azokat akiket meg kellett jelen pillanatban. Számomra irreleváns volt az, hogy hány éves is vagyok. Számon is csupán azért tartom, mert minden évben eszembe juttatják. Számomra elég sok idő egyszerűen lerövidült, aminek hála az ilyesmi teljesen jelentéktelen számomra. '- Mindemellett nekem csupán annyi kérdésem lenne, hogy mikor indulunk? '- fordultam ezúttal a vezetőnk felé, miközben hátradőlve a székbe összefontam a karjaimat. Számomra a korábbi félszólalásom a vita lezárását jelentette úgyhogy az már nem érdekelt, hogy ezzel kiből mit váltottam ki. Most már különben is itt az ideje, hogy cselekedjünk, én már meguntam az egy helyben ülést és szócséplést. Székemen hátradőlve, könyökömet a karfán pihentetve támasztom alá államat, miközben a kivetítőn megjelenik azoknak a képe, akiknek köszönhetően majdhogynem romba dőlt a Fészek épülete. Tekintetemet meredten koncentrálom fivérem arcára, akit szinte már nem is lehet önmagának nevezni, s itt igazából nem a technikára gondolok, melynek segítségével elrejti valódi kinézetét. Olyan határtalan gyűlölet munkál benne, amilyennel eddigi pályafutásom során nem is találkoztam. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy mi történt vele halálomat követően, bizonyára magyarázatot találhatnék az irántam táplált ellenszenvére. Gyilkos indulattal támadt rám, s hogyha tudásom nem múlt volna felül az övét, akkor feltehetőleg most nem ücsöröghetnék itt. Yukezo újabb megnyilvánulása szintén rosszalló pillantást csal elő belőlem, fogalmam sincs milyen problémája lehet Hitomi-channal, mindazonáltal beszólásai igencsak rombolják a csapatmorált. - A generátort ki kell iktatni, amennyiben lehetséges, ha elpusztul a könyvtár, azzal felhívhatjuk magunkra azok figyelmét, akik a medálokról is tudnak. - szólalok meg végül határozottan, mialatt ujjaimat sátor módjára összetámasztom az arcom előtt. - A Youkai feladata lesz megtalálni a szerkezetet, míg a Kouen és a Saizensen megkeresi a helyiséget, ahol a tekercseket őrzik, hogyha valamilyen oknál fogva nem lehetséges kikapcsolni a védelem ezen részét, úgy csatlakoznak az előbb említett két szakaszhoz. Ami pedig a védőket illeti... - nézek futólag a Katsu nevezetű eszköz által kivetített hologramra. - Nem olyan könnyű elpusztításuk, mint ahogy az tűnik. Tökéletesen porrá kell morzsolni őket vagy pedig mozgásképtelenné tenni végtagjaik eltávolításával, máskülönben nem fognak megállni, amíg az irányítójuk meg nem parancsolja nekik! Murasaki kisasszonynak köszönhetően mindvégig összeköttetésben leszünk, emellett a DBN-S-be épített kommunikátorok is hasznunkra válhatnak. Részemről az eligazítás véget ért, azonban mégsem tudok csendesen távozni, lévén olyasféle ostoba ellenérzések ütik fel fejüket a Daitenshi tagjai között, amiknek miértjét igencsak nehezemre esik megérteni. Néhány másodpercig lehunyt szemmel kísérlek meg nyugalmat erőltetni magamba, ám természetesen ez nem megy gond nélkül, mindig is heves vérmérsékletűnek voltam mondható. - Elég legyen! - dörrenek rá a veszekedőkre némileg emeltebb hangon, akár lélekenergiám nyomásával is rásegítve szavaimra, ha erre szükség van a rend visszaállításához. Ryoujit a lehető legmegsemmisítőbb pillantással illetem, majd a továbbiakban nem vagyok hajlandó tudomást venni jelenlétéről. - Az Arkangyal minden tagja különleges, akár képessége, akár pedig ereje okán, éppen ezért senkinek semmi joga megkérdőjelezni a másik rátermettségét. Nem engedhetjük, hogy a széthúzás felüsse ocsmány fejét közöttünk, máskülönben hamarabb szétzúznak minket ellenségeink, minthogy ráeszmélhetnénk. Ha esetleg valaki nem értene egyet Velem, azt szívesen várom az edzőteremben, ahol bebizonyíthatja igazát. - íriszeim villanása egyértelművé teszi szavaim komolyságát, majd némileg megenyhülve válaszolok Asuka kérdésére. - A kitűzőitek jelezni fognak, amint eljött az idő, legyetek készenlétben! A gyűlésnek ezennel vége, távozhattok. Fáradt intéssel bocsájtom el a társaságot, miközben fél kézzel szemeimet dörzsölöm, a másikkal pedig kikapcsolom az asztal holografikus felületét. Fogalmam sincs, mi lehet az okozója a fellépő zúgolódásnak, mindazonáltal nem fogom engedni, miszerint teret hódítson a tagok között. A két Masachika, valamint a Villámvándor viselkedése aggodalomra ad okot, lehetőleg minél hamarabb tisztáznom kell a helyzetet, mielőtt még elmérgesedhetne a dolog. Ráfogható persze mindez a stresszre, esetleg az izgalomra, amit önmagamban is érzek az előttünk álló kalanddal kapcsolatban, de ez senkit sem jogosít fel gorombaságra. Itt egyedül Én lehetek goromba, s az is leszek, csak kényszerítsenek rá. Tamachi Yukezo: Nyugalommal ülve hallgattam végig Yuut, és kijelentésére, miszerint a generátor a mi feladatunk, csupán csak helyeseltem. Mágiához jobban értek, mint Hitomi, és ha elektromos is lenne, van elég erő nálunk, hogy az elektromosságot lekapcsoljuk. Bár ahogyan ismerem a csapatomat, azért Hitomi jobban otthon van az elektromosságban. Akkor majd kiderül, hogy Youkai-kutyus mit is tud. '- Javasolom, hogy aki csak teheti, az próbálja ki magát a helyi kőgólemekkel. Talán sokan tapasztalatlanok vagytok, de ezt könnyen kiküszöbölhetjük. Akik nem tudják hogyan kezdjenek neki, azok kérdezzék ki saját Daitenshijüket. - '''hümmögök, majd Hitomira nézek és a kis csapatára. Nehéz lesz a beszokás, de egy pillanatig sem kételkedek bennük. Tudok annyira bízni az esperben, hogy megválogatta a csapatát. Bár csak reménykedni tudok abban, hogy eleget tudnak tenni egymásért, hogy ne haljon meg valaki. Bár az is tény, hogy hamar megváltozna mindenki viselkedése, hogy ha egy tenshit temetnünk kellene. Yuu tanítványaiban szemernyi tiszteletet sem vélek felfedezni. Eléggé irónikus, hogy pont Yuu csapata. Nem vagyunk tévedhetetlenek, de van egy olyan sejtésem hogy testvérként fogok majd rájuk is nézni egyszer, ha megismerem őket. Hűségem megkérdőjelezhetetlen bármelyikünk felé. Miután egy kicsit eluralkodott a káosz a teremben, kérdőn néztem Yuura, vajon meddig bírja, de megjátszott nyugalma is fogyni látszott. Mikor felemelte a hangját, én csak lehajtottam a fejem, és megigazítottam a kalapomat. Szomorúan tekintettem mindenkire. Mi lesz velünk? A Daitenshi nélkülünk nem sokat ér. Reire pillantok ezután és sóhajtok egyet. Yuu kiosztása utána én következtem, de én inkább sajnáló hangon közöltem a következőket. '- A csoport akit láttatok hármunk ellen alapult, rólatok mit sem sejtenek. Bár van olyan tenshi aki már találkozott velük. Van egy gyűrűjük, ami a Daitenshiket megtudja fosztani erejük egy részétől. Jócskán tehetetlenné tudnak tenni minket. Mikor a Pillangóboszorkány megtámadott Shizunét, és engem, majdnem otthagytuk a fogunk, és ez talán igaz a többiekre is. Védekezni is alig tudtunk, és a legjobb takitkáink sem váltak be. Személy szerint számítok rátok... mindenkire. Ismerten és ismeretlenül is, és tudom, hogy ha már a kardomat sem tudom már megemelni ti akkor is elegek vagytok, hogy megvédjetek. Bár életemet is áldoznám értetek... mindnyájótokért. Még találkozunk, ég veletek. - fejeztem be komoran. Bolondnak látszok, de közel sem vagyok az. Daitenshi vagyok, és ezen csak a halál változtathat. Yuu lezárása után még maradtam egy kicsit, és megvártam míg kevesebben voltunk, akár csak mi Daitenshik. '- Szomorúan látom, hogy bizalmatok megingott bennem. Én feltétel nélkül bízok bennetek továbbra is. - '''ezzel felálltam, és elhagytam a termet, hogy csatlakozzak a Youkaihoz, és tartsak nekik egy jó kis csapatedzést. Jipper felbőgésére oldalra csapatom a profilom. Imhotep! Ez nem pirospacsni! Sose lövöldöz tenyész bika böffentéseket Nasa légtérbe. Itten szaglik a lecsó kolbesz vége! Valamit nagyon felzavagyált az a kokszolt fazon. Lesz, ám partyhard, csak csörögjünk addig! Rálefetyelnék a szitura, csak még frankóbban betereljem a küldi mintát, erre beüt a tragédia! ELSZEDIK! Hozzá. Mernek. Érni! Bele. Mernek. Inni! Mingyá halántékkal döngetek neki a titán falnak! '-AZTAZAR…-'''Nem para! Időben nyakon csippentettem, ne füleseljenek káromlást pelusosok.-Jip-Jip! Ne magadból startolj!-''' Beingattam a kijelzőt. Felbőgés! Cinkes a tata, de korral araszol a téma. Nem csesztetem érte. Azt am, se vágom tyúkmameszok mit csipognak. Hozzájuk se hörpintettem a szörpit. Agresszor kotkodácsolással zuttyantak rám. Ácsi, maga nem mohácsi! Ezt már ne~hem! Szemre való pipi, csak ne ossza a rap imázst! '-Hej-hej, aranyalmafonat…és Vaslédi! Nyasgem! Zaciba a lehurrogásotokkal! Hozzátok se nyikkantam! Ennek a tuloknak toltam a remixet.-'''Csak bebököm Jipót lézeres ujjbegy követővel.'-Ha mán oktatási rendezvényt tolunk: más tréfijébe belekagylózni, se túrós csusza!-'Villantok ugye, hogy ugye vigyort a képükbe.'-Purgyé kezébe kés, villa, olló, hentes szakma nem való. Harmatos nádszálvirágom a genetika nem a mazsiban csírázik. Nekik ottan szmogfelhők libegnek mi a csörögefánk rotyog itten.-''' Ezek kukótojás sárgák. Gyakolhatnak Rambo xxl-ben, de vókitokira nem vételezik minek az tutkernyák. Én se csengettem ki a szikrát, mibe seggeltem, csak, hogy az én bajszom erre rugdalják szarcsimbók korom óta. Ezek a csírák max led kijelzőn csekkoltak vér sugaras bélmetszést. Fincsesz lesz a parti. Visonganak, pánikolnak, kulturáltan agymenést zsákolnak! Tiszta tonik! Löttyinthetem terepre a mitesszer elleni szutykot, be merjenek kukkantani az ágyikó alá és ne kotorjanak hárman szeles Mónika ötezer irányzékába. Izgi-mizgi, gerinc shock! Belecsapatok a bírósági faggatásba, erre császár bedörren. Laza dolby sourrand 5.1! Aszittem becsurrantok. Nagyon brutikúl! Kajak feltolom tégla phone-ra! Majd ezzel riogatom a népeket ződhajnalban! '-Radaroztam, Caesar! Mute belőve!-'''Bedobom a műbalhét. Hátra dobbantok a széken. Széthajítom karjaimat. Felőlem! Én nem gerjesztem a feszkót. Átadom a trafót másnak. Julius aszongya kuss a nevem, akkor benyakalom.'-Azé lemeccseljük?-''' Boccser, paccser! Attól nem tolom a szent házsártot, még nasit falhatok. Hogy a szentivánéji álmatag fosra érem utol, ha nem veri szét a pofám napszámos beosztásban? Sehogy! Szal, uccu neki! Mehet a móka! Készen cövekelek, mester! Pattannék a búsba, de az a zombi bohóc, megint stand up-olja a világfájdalmat. Dáfák?! Ecsím! Elcsöppen a gépzsír! Nem elég gyépés, még a faszi indexét is lepattintotta. Tiszta gány! Besült, tegye tökösen! Mutasson be, oszt tépjen a zivatarba! '-Sírkő és kondi, emoland!-'''Döngetem be a mellkasom. Ez csudaklassz májndfák volt. Kösszentyű a semmit. Inkább csekkoltam mit vételezzek a meccsre. Betankolok két kila junkfood-ot, had legyen energetika a kölyköknek. 'Kurai Szadame:' Habár fizikai fájdalommal nem jár a gyűlés, mégis úgy érzi, mintha forró tűkkel szurkálnák az érzékenyebb testrészein. Mr. Sierashi szavai alapján, másra számított, nem egy ilyen… hogyan is fogalmaztak? Óvodás csoportra, visszasírja azt, amikor csak azon volt felháborodva, hogy Mr. Sierashi háttal ült, ez rosszabb annál, ha a Világ sorsa ezekben, a kezekben van, akkor a Világ nyakig merült a trágyában. Hiába csattan fel egy valaki, és korholja le a másikat, hiú ábránd, hogy bármi is változik, megmaradt ostobának a társaság nagy része. Nem annyira meglepő, hogy alig-alig tudott figyelni a feladatra, az ostobaság túlságosan figyelemelterelő volt. Alig várta azt a pillanatot, amikor Mr. Sierashi lezártnak tekinti ezt az összejövetelt, ami leginkább az elmegyógyintézet terápiás foglalkozására kezdett hasonlítani. Egyet is kell értenie a felettesével, amiért leszidta a társaságot. Bár Szadame más szavakat használt volna, de még mindig nem volt annyira színpadias, mesterkélt, szinte már-már egy ostoba animebe illő volt az, amit a kalapos alak előadott. Egy kérdése volna Szadamenek, de nincs kedve tovább növelni Mr. Sierashi haragját, inkább feláll, és csatlakozik a távozókhoz, és reméli, hogy az elmebaj, és a valóságtól elrugaszkodott, drámai beszélés nem lesz kötelező tantárgy. 'Kazuho Kira: Sierashi-sama mondatait mélyen az eszembe vésem, hiszen nem gondoltam ennyire komplex, és szívós ellenfeleknek ezeket a védőket. Hát, nyilván tévedtem, de ezért vagyunk szervezet. Ha valaki valamiben téved, egy társa kisegíti a bajban. Legalábbis ez lenne a feladat, ám ahogy nézem, ez nehézkesen fog alakulni. A cukorkák, szinte nem is zavartak, elvégre nem egy kihallgatáson vagyunk, és amíg elfoglalja magát, és nem csörög a cukros papírral, miért ne ehetne ilyesmiket valaki. Főleg egy ilyen korú tenshi. Azt azonban kifejezetten abszurdumnak tartom, hogy laposüvegből piáljanak, egy fontos gyűlés közepén, arról nem is beszélve, hogy bizony sokkal nagyobb botrányba fulladt a dolog, mint azt gondoltam. Az arcomra aggodalom ült ki, majd a tenyerem mögé rejtettem az arcom, és újra felnéztem onnan. Fárasztó volt az egész, és meglehetősen zavart, hogy nem csak Sierashi tenshijei, hanem Miyu is beszállt a két iszákos leszidásába. Pedig neki ennél több esze kell, hogy legyen, plusz nem is a mi dolgunk a fegyelmezésük. Ha csak ketten csinálták volna, és a vezérük lehordja őket, annak nagyobb súlya lett volna. Ez így kissé hisztinek hatott. Amire azonban végképp nem számítottam, az az volt, mikor Katsu megszólalt mellettem. ''- Megbízhatatlan, kezelhetetlen társak. Veszélyesek lehetnek a küldetésre, és a szervezetre nézve. Javasolt megoldás: Likvidálás. - Kissé lesokkolt hogy a farkas ennyire radikális megoldást javasolt, ráadásul nekem, hiszen úgy állítottam be, hogy harci elemzésre is képes legyen, ezzel is segítve a munkám. Persze egy pillanatra nekem is megfordult a fejemben, ez a gondolat, de gyorsan el is hessegettem, hiszen ilyet nem tehetek. Ha Sierashi-sama tenshivé tette őket, annak jó oka volt, és nincs jogom senki felett ítélkezni. Katsu azonban elemezte a helyzetet, s bár nem volt benne rossz szándék - csak a szervezet javítására gondolt - mégis durván vette ez ki magát. Tennem kellett valamit, hiszen az én háziállatomról volt szó. Ha a gazdája nem neveli, senki sem fogja. '- Megint túl radikális vagy. Állítanunk kellene a programodon? ' ''- Csupán elemeztem. Úgy látom a kijelentésem problémát okozott neked gazdám. Elnézést. ''- A fejét a lábamra hajtotta, akár egy szomorú kutya, s részemről, itt le is tudtam a fegyelmezést. Értette mi a problémám, és az agyát ismerve, legközelebb ez nem fordul elő. Ekkor szólalt fel a vezér is, s a hangja után nem marad más bennem, mint néma csend. A hanghordozása után, pislogni sem mertem, ami hasznos, egy vezér számára. egyre inkább kezdem megérteni, miért ő a Daitenshi vezetője, habár a harcmodorát nem tartom olyan eredményesnek. De, az emberek különböznek. Ezt pedig a saját Daitenshim szava is alátámasztja, hiszen nem gondoltam volna róla, hogy ennyire szívén viseli a dolgokat. Mióta visszatért, valahogy ez nem látszott rajta. Most azonban, mintha egy teljesen másik ember lenne. Nara Shizune: Lemondó sóhajtással kémlelem az itt kialakult helyzetet. Az egyetlen dolog, ami itt tud tartani gondolkodásomban, hogy a tervvel kapcsolódó információkat nekem is el kell sajátítanom. Természetesen bármire készen állok, ami a Daitenshit illeti. S hacsak egy kicsit is megerőltetem magam, talán lassacskán a Yukezoval kialakult ellenszenvem is semmissé lesz. Történt, ami történt nem de bár? Feltehetőleg talán nem is rá haragszom, hanem Belialra... éppen ezért vetítem ki rá haragom. Valamiképpen békére kell jutnom ezzel az egésszel. Éppen ezért, amikor mögém lép, kissé értetlenül pillantok fel rá, majd szúrós tekintetemet a Youkai tenshijeire szegezem. Leginkább intőjelként, hogy az ilyen felesleges acsarkodásba legalább ők ne szálljanak be. Bár a raktár régi tagjaként bennem élhetne az ösztön, hogy valamivel neki lással dobálózni, de ez a hely annál sokkal komolyabb, hogy ilyesmivel zavarjuk meg nyugalmát. - '''Yuunak igaza van. Értelmetlenül bontjátok a rendet, amikor egy ütközet előtt állunk és komoly dolgokról van szó. Ne nehezítsétek meg a Daitenshitek dolgát azzal, hogy nem figyeltek oda. Vagy ne tán ilyen könnyen adnátok a lelkiismeretükre, mert luxus volt oda figyelni a tervre? Habár a felettesetek, nem istenek ők sem. Vannak és lesznek is helyzetek, amikor önállóak kell, hogy legyetek. A halálotok meg őszinte fájdalom és nehézség lesz mindannyiunk számára. Ez már nem csak erről szól. Önmagatoknak, a világnak és nekik is felelősséggel bírtok. Legalább ennyi tisztelet szorulhatna belétek, hogy oda figyeltek. A jövőnk múlhat az egészen..nem egy ócska játék, amit bármelyik boltban megvehetsz! '- Csapok oda az asztalra még én is végezetül, amellyel bizonyára sokakat meg fogok lepni. De nem is nagyon érdekel, hiszen már elég ideje vagyok a Daitenshiben legelső tenshiként, hogy időnként felszólaljak bizonyos dolgokat illetőleg. Visszahelyezem magam egy kellemes nyugalmi állapotba, s hátra dőlten relaxálok az elkövetkezendő idők felett. '''Masachika Ryouji: Nők. Nem elég, hogy ott van neki otthon Kyou, aki az öreg fószer helyett is terrorizálja eleget, mindenhol megtalálják a domina nők, akik úgy gondolják, nekik nem a tűzhely mellett a helyük, hanem a csatatéren. Nem csak Kyou ilyen selejtes nőegyed... Ez valami átok, hogy az emancipácik mindenhova kergetik?! Következő napirendi pont feljegyezve: felkeresni egy ördögűzőt, aki ért az átkokhoz. Nem foglalkozott sokat a veszekedéssel, eleget tágítja a fejét otthon az a nősténysárkány, nem kell még itt is a kioktatás, mit-hogyan csináljon, viszont a kutya beszólására felkapta a fejét. '- Mintha csak a shinigamik véleményét hallanám: veszélyes, kezelhetetlen, likvidálni... Úgy tudtam, a Daitenshi lényege pont az, hogy kitörjünk a Gotei elnyomó egyhangúságából, ahol mindenkit, akinek van saját véleménye, bebörtönöznek vagy kivégeznek -' kúszott keserű mosoly ajkaira. '- Talán csalódnom kell? Én csak elmondtam, mit gondolok, a kutyád nem ismer, és nem tudja, hogy jutottam ide. Azt ajánlom, fogd vissza, mert ha még egyszer beszól nekem, nem leszek ilyen finom! Bocs, elkapott a teátrális hullám, mindenki olyan vérkomoly -' nevetett fel kissé kínosan. Sosem volt kifejezetten komolynak mondható, de képes volt rá, ha valaki kihozta belőle, márpedig az emlékek mindig előhozták azt, amit a szervezetből eddig csak Sierashi láthatott. A főnök szavaira csak rosszallóan mordult egy aprót, viszont az edzőtermes megszólalás határozottan felkeltette az érdeklődését. Miért is ne lehetne lemeccselni a dolgot? Már persze ha a kölyök nem pattogna megint annyit. '- Csitte kölyök, menjél leckét írni az ovisokkal, hagyd ezt a felnőttekre. Jó lenne megmozgatni a tagjaimat, vár ránk az edzőterem, nagyfőnök -' nyomta le egy hirtelen mozdulattal vállánál egyetlen vérét, vissza a székre, miközben szélesen a férfira vigyorgott. Ideje mozogni egy kicsit, úgysem volt rá sok lehetősége az elmúlt időben, egyszer úgyis megint el kell kezdeni. Hiányzott neki egy komoly ellenfél a néma bambusz után. '- Azt hiszed, hogy nem figyelünk, kicsi lány? Ha itt az idő, ott leszünk, és komolyan harcolni fogunk. A kölyök léha, meg sokat szunyál, de amilyen keményfejű, ha egyszer felemeli a lusta seggét valamiért, azt azért teszi, mert tényleg akarja. Tőlem tanulta -' dobott be egy büszke vigyort. Borzalmas apa, meg példakép, de hát ez van, legalább néhány jó tulajdonsága is van elrejtve. Nagyon elrejtve. '- Egyébként is, ha örökké komoly vagy, abban mi a poén? Beleroppansz, és elveszted az ép eszed, mielőtt észrevennéd. Élvezd az életet, hogy tudd, miért küzdesz, ha az veszélybe kerül -' fordult a Alíz kalaposának kis menyasszonyához, aztán felállt az asztaltól, és kényelmesen az ajtó felé indult. '- Nos főnök, vállalod, hogy elverjelek? -' nézett Sierashira. Természetesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez az opció egyelőre nem lehetséges, de jól hangzott! Amikor már egy kicsit kezdtem bízni magamban, hogy én is tudok majd valamit kezdeni azokkal a szobrokkal, Sierashicchi közölte velünk, hogy ha nem morzsolódnak porrá, akkor regenerálják magukat. Már azt hittem, hogy segíteni tudok azzal, hogy egy legyőzött szobrot megérintve, bemérem az irányítót, de így nem sok esélyem lesz, biztos gyorsan tudnak regenerálódni. Elkeseredésemben inkább megettem pár cukorkát és azzal próbáltam magamat vigasztalni, hogy úgyis el leszek foglalva az épületről való információ gyűjtésével. Az nem egy rövid folyamat, elvégre ez egy nagyon régi létesítmény, így megannyi információt magába foglal. Nem lesz egyszerű a temérdek dolog közül megkeresni a nekem kellőt. A veszekedésbe nem szóltam bele, pedig biztos rám is vonatkozott a megjegyzés, hiszen a fiatalabb társaság részét képeztem. Tudom, hogy az évek sokat jelentenek tapasztalat terén, és hogy én harcok terén nulla tapasztalattal rendelkezek, de azért az se minden, ha tudunk harcolni. Harc nélkül is meglehet oldani dolgokat, ezért is mondják, hogy a tudás hatalom. Ha jól tudjuk megjátszani a kártyáinkat, harc nélkül is elérhető a győzelem. Persze ez nem minden esetben használható módszer, de meg van rá az esély. ~ Be kéne zárni őket egy szobába, egy idő után biztos megunnák a veszekedést. ~ beszéltem közvetlenül Sierashicchi fejébe, miközben rá is néztem, hogy tudja, ki beszél hozzá. Biztos jót tenne a csapatmunkának, ha jobban megismernénk egymást és mi lehetne ehhez jobb módszer, mint ez. Ezután már vége is volt a gyűlésnek, ezért elhagytam a termet és a szobám felé vettem az irányt, ahol bár nem lakom, de attól még az enyém. Vészhelyzetben, úgy is ide kellene jönnöm lakni egy időre, de egyébként nekem megfelel a kollégiumban is. Most viszont itt tartózkodom, hiszen nem tudom mikor indulunk pontosan és nem akarok sokat járkálni. Ugyan az előbb még a cukorkázás volt, ami picit zavart, egyszerűen nem érzem helyesnek, hogy egy ilyen gyűlésmicsodán eszegessünk ilyeneket, hiába imádom, szemeim akkor kerekednek el igazán, amikor az a csúnya fiú egy laposüveget vesz elő. Nem értem, miért van olyan nagyra magával, hiszen nem lehet idősebb nálam, meg Asu-channál meg a cukorkás lánynál, nővérkémnél meg aztán biztosan nem. Kicsikét kétségbeesve pillantok rá Judit bácsira, hiszen ő biztosan tudja, mit kell tennie. Viszont olyan gondterheltnek tűnik... Vajon eddig is mindig ilyen volt, és csak én nem vettem észre? T.T Szívem szerint én is megmondanám a csúnya fiúnak és a csúnya apukájának a magamét, mert azok, nagyon csúnyák, mert nagyon csúnyán viselkednek, meg nagyon csúnyákat is mondanak rám, meg mindenkire, amikor igazából ők azok, akik nem tudnak viselkedni, és ha akarnak, ha nem, ezzel ártanak nekem is, meg Judit bácsinak is, meg a zapukámnak is, meg mindenki másnak, de nem nagyon merek megszólalni. Azt hiszem, nem tudnék javítani vele senkinek. Hiszen így is annyian veszekednek! Nagyon rossz ezt hallani. Miért nem lehet nyugiban megbeszélni a dolgokat? T.T Ráadásul olyan elveszettnek érzem itt magam. Amikor a robokuty megszólal, egy kicsit újra elkuncogom magam, bár azért szerintem nem lenne szép dolog, ha likvidifikálnánk őket, mert nem szép dolog olyat tenni, és nem akarok én is csúnya lenni, de hát no, vicces volt! >.< Bármennyire szeretnék azonban segíteni, sajnos nem tudok semmit sem tenni. Meg nem is nagyon merek megszólalni, amikor tudom, hogy akkor nekem is valami rosszat mondanának, pedig én nem akarok rosszat. Azt hiszem, most jobb lesz a konliktus kerülés. Csak azt sajnálom, így nem lehet annyira jól a feladatra koncentrálni, amit Judit bácsi ismertet velünk, hiába próbálok mindent lejegyzetelni. Azért remélem, hogy tényleg ide való vagyok, és nem szúrom el. Masamune Raiden: - Egy generátor? -Csillan fel a tudós tekintete ebből látszik, hogy ez a szó külön felkeltette az érdeklődését. A fizikus énje már is előkandikált mint egy karmikus ragály s addig démoni létének kérdéseit szórakozottan elhessegeti. -'Szívesen szérszedem...csak közben hogy fogok tekercseket lopkodni?...ill ki kellene rámolni az egyészet ^^'.- Mondja mosolyogva azzal a tudattal hogy akás egy logaritmus kódolt atombombát is fel tud törni. Ez az elméleti fizika maszturbációja, s ugyan melyik tudós ne vágyna egy ilyen lehetőségre? - Így esetleg felül kellene bírálni a taktikát, mert két helyen én sem tudok lenni. Vagy északon támadok vagy a generátort kapom szét. Esetleg komprumisszumként a generátor után becsatlakozhatok, mint erősítés, mondjuk. De amennyiben ez nem kivitelezhető úgy a youkaiok felszereltségét fel tudom turbózni, hogy mihamarabb megleljék és hatástalanítani tudják a szerkezetet. Viszont ez kulcs elem. Nem szabad engedni, hogy beinduljon az önnmegsemmisítő folyamat. '''- Mondja a tudós komolyan. - '''A másik hogy elég valószínû, hogy kedves vezérünk lesz az elsô, aki megszegi a csendes behatolást, mondjuk azzal, hogy egy ellenfelet átküld pár falon. - Mosolyog pimasz tekintettel. - Szóval ezt is bele kellene venni, mint B tervet ^^.- Vigyorog oda sem figyelve a többi acsargóra. Nagyjából osztottam Yuu-chan aggodalmát, hozzá hasonlóan fogtam a fejemet. Igazán... egyedi és érdekes személyiségek kerültek a Testvériség kötelékébe, és bár egyikőjüket sem ismertem még, nem sikerült jó benyomást teremteniük a marakodással. Legalább Shizu-chan hevességét már volt alkalmam tapasztalni, Yuke-chan megjegyzéseit pedig eleve nem is vettem komolyan, viszont egy ekkora létszámúra hízott csapatban tartottam tőle, hogy már elkerülhetetlen lesz a súrlódás egyesek között. Nem mintha régen nem lett volna, illetve hát voltaképpen én voltam a forrása, de azt még lehetett kezelni, hiszen alig néhányan voltunk. Felsóhajtottam, és inkább az előttünk álló feladatra koncentráltam. Ki kellett dolgoznom egy vízköpők elleni stratégiát, amit az én csapatom is meg fog tudni oldani anélkül, hogy a hátamon cipelném őket. Nekem biztosan nem fog gondot okozni kiiktatni őket, de Asu-chant leszámítva a többiek harci képességeiről vajmi keveset tudtam. Legfeljebb a lélekenergia mennyisége alapján tudtam saccolni, az pedig nem volt biztató. Mindannyian hasznosak voltak, de nem feltétlenül arra terveztem az alakulatomat, hogy harcoljunk, az sokkal inkább Yuu-chan és Yuke-chan csapatának stílusa volt. - Jól vagy? - álltam fel végül, és kérdeztem rá Yuu-chanra a kezemet óvatosan a vállára téve, majd azt nyomban vissza is húzva. Nekem csak pár lányt kellett összefognom, akik között nincsenek ilyen radikális személyiségek, neki viszont az egész szervezetet. Nem irigyeltem, és kicsit féltettem is, hogy talán túl nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét. - Legyetek készen és tartsátok magatoknál a kitűzőt - mosolyogtam rá a tenshijeimre, majd visszavonultam én is, hogy összeszedjem az információimat és ha tudok, előálljak néhány trükkel.